Route 9
|Completion= }} Route 9 is a forest route that connects Rosecove City, Route 10, Grove of Dreams and Fortulose Manor via a roundabout in the middle. It is surrounded by trees and has a cosy atmosphere. A noticeable spot of the route is the giant tree located in the centre, which is a symbol of life and eternity of Route 9. A Moss Rock is also present on this route, allowing Eevee to evolve into Leafeon upon levelling up in the grass patches around the rock. This route is only accessible once the player has acquired Float Badge. Notable Events 3rd Rival Battles Rival Jake and the player's new companion Tess are waiting for the player at the entrance of Route 9. Tess suggests that the player and Jake battle, and then she would challenge the winner. Initially refusing, Jake reluctantly agrees to fight the player when Tess states that she will directly battle the player instead. After the player beats Jake once again, he or she will have to fight Tess immediately afterwards, without any chance of healing. Encountering Celebi There is a shrine deep within this place behind Tree of Life. Once the player defeats Lumberjack Boss Josh in the warehouse on Route 7, he gives player the GS Ball, which he found here recently. Bring it to the shrine and the GS Ball will start interacting and nothing will happen... except for the floating Mythical Pokémon suddenly appearing out of nowhere, right behind the player! It then flies away and becomes a Roaming Encounter. Notable Places Tree of Life There was a wicked Pokémon known as "the Destruction Pokémon" which wrecked havoc on Route 9 long ago. A certain Legendary Pokémon appeared and fought it off eventually. It planted the huge tree in the middle of Route 9 to watch over the whole area before leaving, referencing the Tree of Life in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. As of the update on 4th March, 2017, this Tree of Life has been replaced with a white tree trunk, resembling the Tree Form of that Legendary Pokémon when it slept for a century to regain its strength. Greenhouse A greenhouse is located on the path towards Route 10. A girl inside talks about her love of flowers. She then mentions how love flowers as well, and it is her dream to see all 5 colours of this Pokémon, or its evolutions. Players can catch at the flower garden on Route 10. Once the player has all 5 colours of the Flabébé family in their party, return to the greenhouse and that girl will reward the player with the Gracidea Flower, which enables a special encounter with a certain Mythical Pokémon on Cragonos Cliffs. Pokémon Wild Pokémon |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- |Item5%=Mental Herb}} |- |Item5%=Metronome}} |- |Item50%=Tiny Mushroom|Item5%=Big Mushroom}} |- }} |- }} |- |Item50%=Tiny Mushroom|Item5%=Big Mushroom}} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Trainers Rival Battles |- |- |- |Attack1=Water Pulse|Attack2=Aurora Beam|Attack3=Aqua Ring|Attack4=Acid Armor}} |- |Attack1=Poison Sting|Attack2=Fury Attack|Attack3=Horn Attack|Attack4=Helping Hand}} |- |Attack1=Thunder Wave|Attack2=Pursuit|Attack3=Flame Charge|Attack4=Spark}} |- |Attack1=Confusion|Attack2=Headbutt|Attack3=Water Pulse|Attack4=Disable}} |- |- |Attack1=Sandstorm|Attack2=Sand Tomb|Attack3=Take Down|Attack4=Slash}} |- |Attack1=Headbutt|Attack2=Focus Energy|Attack3=Dragon Claw|Attack4=Crunch}} |- |Attack1=Scary Face|Attack2=Slash|Attack3=Dragon Claw|Attack4=False Swipe}} |- Other Trainers |- |- |- |Attack1 = Rapid Spin|Attack2 = Bide|Attack3 = Spikes|Attack4 = Natural Gift}} |- |Attack1 = Smack Down|Attack2 = Bulldoze|Attack3 = Self-Destruct|Attack4 = Stealth Rock}} |- |- |Attack1 = Mega Drain|Attack2 = Silver Wind|Attack3 = Attract|Attack4 = Whirlwind}} |- |Attack1 = Silver Wind|Attack2 = Psybeam|Attack3 = Light Screen|Attack4 = Whirlwind}} |- |Attack1 = Psybeam|Attack2 = Supersonic|Attack3 = Draining Kiss|Attack4 = Aromatherapy}} |- |- |Attack1 = Stun Spore|Attack2 = Poison Powder|Attack3 = Sleep Powder|Attack4 = Confusion}} |- |Attack1 = Swagger|Attack2 = Assurance|Attack3 = Scary Face|Attack4 = Embargo}} |- |- |Attack1 = Magical Leaf|Attack2 = Heal Pulse|Attack3 = Draining Kiss|Attack4 = Calm Mind}} |- |Attack1 = Poison Powder|Attack2 = Stun Spore|Attack3 = Acid|Attack4 = Knock Off}} |- |Attack1 = Bubble Beam|Attack2 = Helping Hand|Attack3 = Slam|Attack4 = Bounce}} |- |Attack1 = Magical Leaf|Attack2 = Grass Whistle|Attack3 = Giga Drain|Attack4 = Toxic Spikes}} |- |- |Attack1=Thunder Wave|Attack2=Nasty Plot|Attack3=Charm|Attack4=Tail Whip}} |- |Attack1=Leaf Blade|Attack2=Mega Drain|Attack3=Pursuit|Attack4=Agility}} |- |Attack1=Covet|Attack2=Fury Swipes|Attack3=Bestow|Attack4=Mud Sport}} |- |- |- |Attack1 = Quick Attack|Attack2 = Whirlwind|Attack3 = Twister|Attack4 = Feather Dance}} |- |Attack1 = Psycho Shift|Attack2 = Extrasensory|Attack3 = Take Down|Attack4 = Reflect}} |- Items |- |- |- Trivia * Camper Pal is currently the best spot for training Speed of Pokémon because his team gives a total of 5 Speed Effort Values upon defeat. ** Players are advised to watch out for Pursuit from Pal's Grovyle because Pursuit hits for double damage on Pokémon that are switching out. * The background music on this route is based on the theme of Eterna Forest, Sinnoh in core series games Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. This remix theme is made by famous music remix creator GlitchxCity. * Route 9 was one of the locations for the portal connecting Shadow Void to open overnight during the 2017 Halloween Event. * Empty soil inside the greenhouse hints possible Berry Farming later. 09 Category:Forests Category:Roaming Pokémon Trigger